Conventionally, devices having touch panels (hereinafter, may simply be referred to as the touch panel device) which can recognize touch operations at two or more positions have been known. Patent Document 1 discloses a method of performing predetermined processing on such kind of touch panel device, a touch pad and the like according to touch operation contents (touching gestures), and discloses specific examples of the predetermined processing.
In Patent Document 1, an example where a rotate command is executed when a first touch operation and a second touch operation are recognized and it is detected that the position of the second touch operation rotates around the position of the first touch operation while the position of the first touch operation remains unchanged (see the paragraph 0142 and FIG. 17).
In Patent Document 1, although the detailed contents of the rotational command are not described, it can be considered as a command for detecting whether the second touch operation is clockwise or counterclockwise and rotating a photograph, a graphic or the like in the detected direction. When displaying a photograph, a graphic and the like two-dimensionally, they can be rotated as an operator intends to, with such a simple touch gesture.